


Paying for the White Dress

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [98]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Childhood Trauma, Dialogue Heavy, Emotions, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Sexual Assault, Talking, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush wants to pay for his son and daughter-in-law's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying for the White Dress

 

"Oh, hello Thornstriker; I wasn't expecting you to answer."

 

The petite woman wasn't surprised by the older man's response.  Bombrush tended to make unexpected visits, trying to make Bloodshed grimace every time.  The record for now was the door nearly slammed on his face.  She wasn't sure how he could ever top that.

 

"Hello, Bombrush.  Bloodshed is running late, so he's not here yet."

 

"Oh," he pouted, clearly hoping to see his son today.

 

"He should be getting home soon," she said, stepping out of the way.  "Would you like to come in and wait?"

 

He smiled. "How could I refuse such a pretty face?" 

 

Bombrush followed Thornstriker into the quaint apartment as she guided him to sit down in the kitchen. Bombrush sat down on one of the chairs while Thornstriker moved to place down the cup of tea she had been drinking early on the table.

 

"Would you like some coffee?"

 

"Oh no, I'll be fine with just some water."

 

She nodded and quickly got him a bottle of water. Once she handed it to him, she went to sit on the other side of the table, stirring her tea a bit while Bombrush took a drink. 

 

"Did you come by to see Bloodshed again?"

 

"Ah, yes." He paused for a moment to take another sip. "And also to see you too."

 

"Hmm?" Thornstriker, having been drinking tea before Bombrush knocked, stopped mid-sip, "Why?"

 

"I wanted to talk to you two about your wedding."

 

That also threw off Thornstriker, who was not expecting that either.  There hadn't been a lot of talk of that, especially after the news of her and Bloodshed being engaged went over rather quickly.  Sure, congratulations and surprise visits were all included, but it seemed as if everyone knew that they were eventually going to do it.  Minus her brother, but she already knew his feelings on the whole thing.

 

"Oh... Um, did something... come up?"  She couldn't understand why he would be asking her about that.  Yes, she had promised Bombrush he would be allowed to come (much to Bloodshed's chagrin), but other than that... what else could be a problem?

 

"Well... nothing serious, but it had dawned on me just yesterday that we haven't even touched the subject of the cost of your wedding."

 

"Umm... yes, well...," Thornstriker shuffled around a bit in her seat. She and Bloodshed hadn't even talked about it yet, but they had only gotten engaged a while ago, "I... We have some money saved up and my brother said he'd be willing to help pay as well.  And I have some friends who know of some nice places with good bargains-"

 

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant," he shook his head, "What I meant was that's what I wanted to talk to you about.  The cost of your wedding."

 

"Huh?  But I was just-"

 

"I would be honored if you let me pay for it."

 

Thornstriker sat there, eyes blank as she looked the man over.  Then a blink.  Then another.

 

"W-What?"

 

"I want to pay for yours and Bloodshed's wedding."

 

"The... reception?"

 

"No.  All of it."

 

"...All of it?!"

 

He couldn't help but to smile a bit. He should have expected such a reaction from Thornstriker, so he held up his hands to calm her down, "Yes, exactly." 

 

"B-But... But why?"

 

He paused for a moment, looking away as his hands came down and his smile faded. Why? A better question would have been why wouldn't he? The price of a wedding was nothing to him. He made plenty of money. It was only right that he pay... especially considering it was his only son and the woman who had given him reason to even be here today. 

 

"I... wish to repay you."

 

"R-Repay me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"For... for what?"

 

"...Everything."

 

"I-I don't understand..."

 

"Thornstriker," he sighed as he brought his eyes to stare at the bottle of water in front of him, almost as if he couldn't bring himself to look at her, "I may not have known you for as long as you were friends with my son, but I did know of you... and how important you were to Bloodshed."

 

He didn't look up to see Thornstriker blush.  He kept on talking.

 

"I... You already know I was a horrible father. And it made things... hard for Bloodshed.  I could have ruined his life with how terrible of a parent I was.  But you... you helped him. You, his only real friend, made his life better.  You're the reason he never joined a gang or did drugs or anything like that," he brought a hand up to wipe his mouth, "You're the reason he didn't drop out of school, why he went to college and... Primus, you were still his friend even after... what happened in college."

 

Thornstriker watched, unable to tear her eyes away, as he brought up his hand again to wipe his eyes, not certain if he was starting to cry or if he needed a moment.

 

"Despite everything, you stayed with him.  You stayed with him, lived with him... You even fell in love him." Bombrush let out a small, sad and humorously chuckle. "I know how Bloodshed views you.  As someone better than him, someone he could never be worthy of, someone who is more important than anyone else in the world."

 

"B-Bombrush?"

 

"I know that... that if it weren't for you... If you had never become his friend back in middle school... It's because of you I still have a son."

 

That made her eyes widen.  She knew she had been important in Bloodshed's life, but this...

 

"Bo-Bombrush... Surely you don't really mean that?"

 

He chuckled, looking up at her with red eyes seeped in sadness.  "Of course I do."

 

"B-But he had Nebula and Novabomb-!"

 

"I know that too.  They were his friends for so long." He was grateful for them as well, but he knew that if it weren’t for Thornstriker, Bloodshed, no probably all of them would have headed down a much darker path.  Maybe she was responsible for all of them turning out okay.

 

"B-Bombrush, I t-truly do appreciate the offer," Thornstriker's head was just reeling from all this... this revelation and all.  "I-I'm sure Bloodshed would... appreciate it as well, but really, to pay for the whole wedding..."

 

"Please Thornstriker," Bombrush looked up finally, his eyes wide and showing his full range of emotions, "Please, just... just let me do this.  Just let me do this for you.  For you and my son.

 

"I-I..." So many thoughts were running through her mind.  Could she even accept this offer?  Would Bloodshed even accept it?  Or would her fiancé just tell his father to just-

 

The front door opened.  The both of them turned to see Bloodshed standing in the doorway, glaring at them (his father, not her) and letting out a pained sigh.  "I knew it.  I thought I recognized that car from the corner."

 

"Bloodshed..."

 

"Hello Thornstriker," He acknowledged his fiancée before turning his eyes back to his father, "Bombrush."

 

"Hello, Bloodshed."

 

"What are you doing in our apartment?"

 

"Well, Thornstriker was kind enough to let me inside instead of slamming the door in my face like someone else does."

 

Bloodshed, as usual, looked ready to punch him in the face, but after having dealt with the older man so many times already, he just cut straight to the point.  "What do you want?"

 

"Well, I was talking with your fiancée about your upcoming wedding."

 

"Uh-huh," Bloodshed looked back at Thornstriker.  She could tell he was looking and noticing her sullen mood.  "What about the wedding?"

 

"Well..." Bombrush looked back at Thornstriker before turning back to his son.  "I want to pay for it."

 

Silence followed with slow blinking.  Bloodshed shook his head.  "Pay?  What?"

 

"Pay for it.  I came to ask both you and Thornstriker if I could pay for your wedding."

 

"...The reception?"

 

Bombrush actually laughed.  "No, no, no, I meant the wedding.  All of it.  I want to pay for the entire wedding."

 

"... All of it?"

 

Her poor fiancé looked just as confused as she did.  Well, almost.  He appeared normal, standing in the front of the door that he can closed behind him, but his eyes were showing his confusion and annoyance that he was trying hard to not let show on his face.

 

"Why?"

 

Bombrush glanced to the side.  He had thought Bloodshed would have been angrier, but the confusion won out in the end.  "I just thought that to congratulate you two on getting engaged, I should at least do something to help you out.  I don't know your situation, but I thought that since I have plenty of money to spare, I should let you two have the beautiful wedding you've always dreamed of rather than force yourselves to limit it because of your financial limits and such."

 

"You'd pay for our wedding... just because you have money lying around?"

 

"It's not just that."

 

"Then what else-?"

 

"Please, Bloodshed," Bombrush said, bringing his hand up to his face. "Just... Let me do this for both of you. I wasn't able to do anything when you were young... So please. Allow me to do this for the both of you. I owe you that much and more... Please."

 

Bloodshed just stared at him as if his father had grown two extra heads.  Thornstriker wasn't sure how he was going to react or if Bombrush would drop the other half of his reasoning (her being the thing that had keep Bloodshed alive all these years), but Bombrush had resolved the situation for her.

 

"Look," He stood up," I know this is a lot to take in.  Just... I am just offering to pay for the wedding.  So just, I don't know, sleep on it.  Think it over for a few days, a week, a month.  Just let me know.  Or just send me the itinerary for your wedding when you and Thornstriker have your wedding all planned out or give me your planner's number-"

 

"*Sigh* Fine."

 

"-or a travel- Wait, what?"

 

"It's... It's fine, Bombrush."

 

Even Thornstriker's jaw fell open slightly.  Bloodshed accepting a gift like this from his father?  Without fighting over it?

 

"You... You're okay with that?"

 

"Well, it's not like I can convince you to not pay for it.  Once you put your stubborn mind to something..." Bloodshed waved him off before he adjusted his bag.  "Anyway, I've had a long day and I need a shower.  I don't know if you'd planned on staying or not, but just let Thornstriker know so she can make you dinner or something or whatever."

 

So Bombrush's savior in this case was his son being too tired to even care.  Well, talk about luck.  He watched as his son came over to kiss his fiancé’s cheek, causing the young woman to blush, before he headed to the back where the shower was.

 

Giggling brought him back to Thornstriker's embarrassed face.  "Well, that went better than I thought it would."

 

"I-Indeed." Thornstriker fixed herself as she stood up, "Would you like to stay for dinner?  I have chicken in the fridge that we could have over pasta."

 

Bombrush didn't answer right away.  Bloodshed was usually very uptight about him not hanging around long, but he seemed to be in a good mood today.  Or rather a more relaxed mood that he would just walk off without demanding he leave.

 

Perhaps he could enjoy a nice meal with his son and future daughter-in-law.  So long as he kept the jokes to a minimum.

 

"I would love to."

 

END


End file.
